The Sailor Diaries
by SilverRose15
Summary: Magickly delicious! Filled with action, drama, romance, horror... all the goods. What would happen if the people in The Vampire Diaires and Sailor Moon collide to stop the world from getting under the rule of the Hell Queen? Well then, read!! Please R


THE SAILOR DIARIES by: SilverRose  
Part 1: Dreams and Meetings  
And so the adventure begins...  
A beautiful blond was sitting on the bed, her green eyes following the black haired and green-eyed man intently.  
"Stefan, what's the matter?" she asked while looking at their engagement ring.  
"Elena, I feel that something's going to happen, and the center of the problem will probably be at Tokyo, Japan."  
Elena got up from her position on the bed to wrap her arms around her love.  
"Stop worrying about it, and you need some food. There's some fresh blood in the fridge, help yourself," she said in his ear.  
Ever since the last fight, Stefan had been feeding from blood packages, instead of people. You see, he's a vampire. But once and a while he needed to drink from a human.  
Elena saw the familiar look in his eyes that she saw so long ago when this whole thing started. She turned him around, making him look in her eyes.  
"Stef, you can do it to me again. I've missed it," she said, a little mischievously I might add.  
"No, Elena. I did it once and I don't want that to happen again."  
"But your brother's not here, and it would only be once. Please?" she asked while taking off her sweater.  
"Fine. But only this one time."  
Stefan picked Elena up and carried her to the bed, kissing her on the lips. He gently placed her on the bed and got on top of her.  
"I promise nothing will happen to you this time, Elena."  
"Just do it now, love, before I change my mind."  
He leaned down, smiling like a chestire cat, and kissed her passionately on the lips, making Elena go on cloud 9. He placed kisses all the way down to her neck. Elena sighed with contemptment and pulled Stefan a little closer, knowing what will happen next. Stefan felt his canine teeth grow and sank his teeth into her delicate, pale neck. Elena felt herself rise higher into the sky, but plummeted back to earth as she felt Stefan move. She slightly opened her eyes to see Stefan cutting himself on the chest. He offered her his blood and love to her and she gladly took it.  
~Ahh. This reminds me soo much of what happened the first time, before I died truly. I'm so happy to be doing this again with him because when we do this, I'm home. ~ And with this last thought, she fell asleep in her fiancée's arms.  
The next day~~~~  
Elena woke up to see Stefan's beautiful green eyes. He smiled down at her and gazed into her eyes.  
"How do you feel, sweet one?" he asked tenderly.  
"My neck hurts a little, but that'll go away. I remember from the first time." She smiled faintly up at him. Stefan's eyes darkened slightly, but that was for only a moment. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the teeth marks, making both lovers shiver with delight.  
~I must tell her that I should leave soon to Tokyo. I should tell her to come with me.~  
"Elena?" he asked.  
"Yes, love?"  
"I'm leaving for Tokyo, for I know what I feel is true. I was wondering if you would like to join me?" he asked softly.  
"Stefan, you know my aunt doesn't like me to leave any more, although I don't go to college. But ever since you brought me back, she's been very protective of me," she said a little mad.  
"I know, but I could always use my Powers on her."  
"Stefan! I thought you don't like using influence on humans."  
"Well, if you don't want to go with me, then I won't."  
"Of course I want to go with you, silly!" She kissed him on the lips, suprising him. He smiled in their kiss and pulled her closer to him. He separated her lips and slipped his tongue in. She gasped with suprised since he's never done that before, but played with his tongue. And in the next hour they expressed their love for each other.  
*********************************  
Elena woke up again in Stefan's arms, but Stefan didn't budge. She quietly got up and put on his black terry cloth bathrobe. She walked to the window and saw that it was noon, because the sun was at its peak. She glanced over at Stefan, but he didn't even seemed dazed by the brightness of the sun. Then she remembered his special ring, the ring she also had, and for that was the ring he had given her as an engagement ring before she drowned and became a vampire.  
She walked downstairs toward the kitchen of their quaint little cabin that Mrs. Flowers gave them when she didn't want it anymore. The cabin was located in the woods and was easier for Stefan to go hunting for blood. She got some breakfast/lunch in her hungry stomach and turned on the TV screen to watch the noon news. In the middle of the news, Stefan walked lazily into the kitchen.  
"Hello sleepyhead. Have a nice rest after our, um, fiasco this morning?"  
"The best. So when do you wanna ask your aunt about you going with me to Japan?"  
"How about tonight? I need to go over there for a home-cooked meal and to pack the rest of my clothes, plus I wanna see my little sister."  
"OK. What do you wanna do the rest of the day before we go to your aunt's house?"  
Elena got up from her seat and turned off the TV She grabbed Stefan's arm and dragged him up the stairs into the bedroom. Elena ginned evilly.  
"How about a repeat of this morning?"  
Stefan laughed and said, "Fine with me." He picked her up and put her on the bed all the while kissing each other fiercely. Therefore, my friends, they did the exact same thing as that morning.  
*********5 o'clock p.m. at Elena's old house*********  
"Hi Aunt Judith! I'm back!" Elena screamed.  
"Elena! You're back!" said Bonnie, who just happened to be over with Matt and Meredith.  
"Hi Bonnie, Matt, and Meredith! How ya guys doin' lately?" Elena asked.  
"We're just peachy keen, Elena!" said a very ecstatic Bonnie.  
"Why are you guys here?" Matt asked, holding onto Bonnie's waist.  
  
"We just wanted to ask my aunt if I could go to Japan with Stefan," Elena said as Stefan appeared at the door.  
Aunt Judith just happened to come into the foyer now and saw Elena. She rushed to her niece and hugged her tightly.  
"I've missed you so much!" she sobbed into Elena's shoulder.  
"That's nice, Auntie, but I was here two days ago. I need food, see my sister, and ask if I could possibly go to Japan with Stefan," she monotonically said.  
Elena saw Stefan take off his sunglasses and looked into Judith's eyes.  
"I guess you could go, Hon," she responded.  
"Eleeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! You're baaaaaaaaaaaack!" screamed a very excited Margaret. She ran into her sister's arms and was swung into a very large hug.  
"Margaret, is it just me or have you grown?" asked a smiling Elena.  
"I think she's grown a wee bit," said Stefan, who was also smiling widely. He took her from Elena's arms and did an airplane technique.  
You see, ever since Stefan brought her home that morning after she came back to life, Stefan and Margaret seemed to bond a lot. He loved her as a little sister, since he never had one. Margaret loved him like an older brother she never had, since he was going to be her brother-in-law soon. Aunt Judith and Uncle Rob still didn't like Stefan but they trusted him with Elena, well after the whole bringing Elena back to life part seemed to help a bit.  
When Elena came back to her house alive with Stefan and her friends at her back, her aunt did a double take because Elena had been dead for over six months. Margaret didn't even think about it. She just jumped for joy and ran into her sister's arms.  
OK back to the Elena's house. Stefan was putting Marguerite down when Uncle Rob came home from work. He walked in and saw Elena. He walked up to her and gave her a quick hug around the shoulders.  
"I'm glad you're back," was all he said and went upstairs to the bedroom he and Judith shared. Judith followed him and they disappeared for a few moments.  
"Whaaaaaaaaat? She's going to Japan with him? Why?" Rob yelled.  
There was a moment of quiet murmuring and Uncle Rob came out and walked up to Elena and Stefan.  
"Fine. You can go to Japan with him. I give you my best wishes," he said quietly.  
"OK, that's settled then, let's eat, I'm starved!" Elena said.  
"Um, I'm not that hungry, I'll wait outside in the car or take a walk or something," Stefan said quietly.  
"OK, Hon, I'll be out as soon as I eat, pack the rest of my bags for the trip and say good-bye to everyone."  
Elena gave Stefan a quick kiss and he left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elena's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Stefan left, I turned to my friends and family. I walked past them into the kitchen and got some food, since I was starved from my earlier *cough* activities. I sat down and practically inhaled my food. I finished and did some of my dishes. Then I walked up to my room to pack the rest of my clothes.  
I was about finished packing my clothes when I heard a soft tapping on my window. I smiled immediately because I knew it was Stefan. I turned around to let him inside my room with a quick "Come in."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~My P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Stefan went inside her room and immediately closed the door and locked it. He turned around and picked Elena off her feet and carried her to her old bed.  
"Stefan, we already did this twice today!"  
"No, we're not going to do that, but I need more blood."  
"No! I already gave you some last night," said a suprised Elena.  
Elena looked into Stefan's eyes and saw a needing and hunger.  
"Can't you get a cat or something?"  
"They're afraid to go near me, and the need is burning me up."  
"Fine," was all she said and lifted her shirt up. Stefan kissed her hungrily, and lifted his shirt up and off. They went back to kissing and Stefan made a trail of kisses down to her neck. His fangs grew at the promise of blood and sank them in, but on the other side of the neck. Elena moaned slightly and was rising high in the sky, but then plummeted back to earth when Stefan finished. She opened her eyes slightly and saw Stefan pull something from his pants. It was a knife, but not the regular knife that he used before. He cut himself on his wrist and put it to Elena's lips, who took it without a word.  
After a few seconds, Elena began to feel sleepy, but she sorta bit her lip. That kept her up and awake. She got up, and walked shakily to retrieve a new shirt from her bag. Stefan came up behind her and hugged her around the waist.  
"I'm sorry, sweet, but I had to do that. The need was getting stronger." He got a Kleenex and whiped some of the blood. Elena turned into Stefan's embrace and hugged him tightly.  
"It's ok." She smiled weakly up at him.  
There was a loud knock on the door, startling them both.  
"Elena? Why did you lock the door?" Meredith asked, who hadn't said a word downstairs.  
Elena whispered, "Stefan get outta here before Meredith picks the lock!"  
Stefan gave her a swift kiss and swung out the still opened window. Elena quickly unlocked the door and let Meredith and Bonnie in.  
"Hi guys."  
"Hi. We just wanted to say good-bye before you left because we both have classes tomorrow bright and early. Ugh! I hate college life," Bonnie mumbled.  
"No you don't, Bonnie. You absolutely love it!" came a happy Matt behind them.  
"Well, I'll see ya when I get back. I sure am gonna miss you guys!" Elena said throwing her arms around all of their shoulders. She cried a few minutes, then pulled back.  
"We'll miss you too, Elena. So why are you guys going to go to Japan?" Meredith asked.  
"I don't really know. Stefan just asked if I wanted to go with him there, and I just said yes because I wanted to be with him. I didn't ask why," Elena lied.  
They walked to the stairs, Matt with the large duffle bag, and went down just as Stefan "came" back. Stefan looked at Elena and nodded. She nodded back and jumped the rest of the way. Elena waited patiently for Matt to get to the bottom of the steps and took her bag. She gave each of her friends a swift kiss to each of her friends and turned to her aunt and little sister. Elena saw her little sister crying and hugged her tightly.  
"I'll come back, Hon, don't worry. Now, give me a kiss, 'cause I gotta leave."  
Margaret did as she was told and ran to her room. Aunt Judith hugged and kissed her niece/daughter.  
"Don't be foolish while you're there. And here's some extra cash to use." She gave Elena and Stefan both a hundred dollars.  
"Wow. That's a lot! Where did you get this money?"  
"Oh, I had it saved just for you. Now go and leave, so the sooner you can come back." Aunt Judith gave her niece a kiss on the cheek and stepped aside for Uncle Rob to say good-bye.  
"Bye, Elena. Have fun, but not a lot of fun," was all he said.  
Elena heard Stefan grumble, "Probably not, with all that fighting we'll do." Elena smiled a small smile and walked toward the door.  
"Bye everybody. See ya lata!" was all she said and walked to Stefan's black car. She crammed her stuff in the backseat and hopped in. She looked at Stefan who was already in his seat ready to start the car.  
"Ready?"  
"Yup, let's go fight some bad guy @$$!"  
Stefan started the car and drove to the airport. They walked to their supposed gate, according to Stefan, and kissed while waiting.  
They suddenly heard an announcement, "Flight 704, to Tokyo, Japan, now boarding." Stefan got all of their bags and gave it to the clerk to take. They got in line and Stefan handed her her ticket.  
"For you, milady," Stefan said in an English accent. Elena smiled and took the ticket, saying a quiet, "Thank ye, mi'lord."  
When they got up to the doors, they handed her the tickets and walked into the airplane. Elena looked at Stefan and smiled. She frowned thinking of something.  
"Do you have that ring still, Stefan?" she whispered.  
"I never take it off. Why?"  
"Just concerned for your health, dear," she said, mocking her aunt's voice. Stefan gave a genuine laugh, making people stare at him. He smiled politely at them and they turned away from the happy couple. Elena and Stefan found their seats, and Elena immediately plopped down and fell asleep on Stefan's shoulder. Stefan smiled at her beautiful face. He got a blanket out and put it on her gently. Elena just snuggled up closer to Stefan and smiled in her sleep.  
When the plane took off, Stefan fell asleep for a long ride to Tokyo, Japan.  
~~~~Elena's dream, but in my P.O.V.~~~~  
Elena walked around in a mist. She had a long, silver flowy dress and slippers on. She looked around at her surroundings and saw only black. She turned around in many circles looking for a light. Suddenly she heard a voice.  
"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Elena saw a bright flash and a loud scream becoming nothing.  
"Moon-dusted!" said three voices. Elena tried to see their faces, but couldn't see them.  
"Darien, can we go see that movie now?" said the first voice.  
"Yeah, Meatball Head," said a new, deep voice. Elena tried to see them, but was blocked again.  
"Not now, Elena. It's not time yet. I will see you soon and explain, I hope," said a far-away voice. (now guess who.)  
Elena then fell into a dreamless sleep.  
~~~~Stefan's dream, still in my P.O.V.~~~~  
Stefan heard a scream of pain. He tried to turn around, but couldn't. He struggled a few seconds, but stopped. He heard another scream. This scream was so familiar; it scared him. It was the same cry of agony and pain that he heard from Elena herself when she truly died.  
He looked up, and winced. It was a battle scene with magical flashes and sounds. He saw three blondes. One was Elena and the other two were people he didn't know. He saw that they had some type of sailor suits on. The rest of the people had the same type of clothing on. There were eleven in all, including Elena. She had on the most brilliant one of them all. She had silver and blue all over the place. There was a girl with red and purple on, with black almost purple hair. She was standing between the blonde girl with a funny looking hair-do and a girl with all blue on, even blue hair. Then there was a girl with brown hair in a ponytail and an antenna sticking out of her tiara. She had on green and pink and she was standing the tallest next to a girl with short blond hair, cut like a boy's, wearing blue and gold. Then he saw a girl with pink hair in the same exact hairstyle as the one that seemed to be the leader, who was standing between the blonde with the funny-looking  
hair style and Elena. He saw a girl with aqua hair standing with the girl with the short, short blond hair, and the other blonde with long hair, who had on blue, yellow, and orange. The girl with aqua hair wore aqua and navy.  
Then out of nowhere he saw four people appear. One of those people was himself. He was wearing a tuxedo, much like the man next to him, except for the top hat, and he had a sword instead of a cane. The other two were female. One of them seemed to be more mature and also taller than the other. She had deep red eyes that were grim. Her hair was long and green. Her outfit was red and dark green. She had a staff in her hand with a garnet orb in the center of it. The other girl had dark, short hair, and also had a staff. It was in the shape of a "G" and looked sharp. He guessed that it was a glaive. The outfit she had purple and gray colors. He saw them give a speech of some sort, but the rest he didn't see. Suddenly he heard a voice.  
"No, not yet, Stefan! You mustn't learn about this yet. You'll find out soon enough."  
Stefan drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The plane was landing from its non-stop flight to Tokyo when both Elena and Stefan woke up. They looked at each other and said that they had the weird dream. Elena looked up at the ceiling and waited for the plane to land. The sign for seatbelts off came on and they both took their seatbelts off and stood up. Elena hugged Stefan around the waist and kissed him on the lips. She was nearly melting into his arms at the intensity of it when the captain came in and politely told them to get off the plane.  
When they got off the plane, they were met by bright sunlight. Stefan winced at the brightness but didn't burn into ashes.  
"Are you okay with this?" Elena asked.  
"Yes I am. Let's go get a hotel room and get comfortable," Stefan said mischievously.  
Elena gently slapped him on the shoulder. "Is that all you think about, Hon?"  
"Well, with you it's wonderful, except for the fact I've never been with anybody else except maybe Katherine, but not in that way," Stefan said a little sad.  
"Well, then, my love, let's go find a room. And also some food, I'm starved!"  
  
They walked into the airport, got their backs, and got a rental car. While Stefan was driving, Elena fell asleep from jetlag, although it was a dreamless one. They drove up to a five-star hotel and parked. Stefan let Elena sleep while he went to get a room at the place.  
He walked in and was greeted by a bubbly blonde. She looked somewhat familiar. The blonde had and long and shiny hair that went down to her knees and was pulled up in a red bow. Stefan walked up to her.  
"Hello, Sir. Welcome to the Juuban Inn & Suites. How are you today on this fine afternoon?" she asked.  
"Just great. Um, I need a suite for my fiancée and I," he said while taking off his sunglasses. He looked straight into her blue eyes.  
Let us stay in the best suite you've got for only half of the price.  
She nodded and typed quickly into her computer.  
"I have the best room empty, and look at this, it's only half price. What's your name?"  
"Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert."  
"Thank you, Mr. Salvatore. Here's your key, and the number of you're suite is 13. Have a nice day."  
"You too, Ms....?"  
"Aino, Mina Aino."  
"You too, then, Ms. Aino."  
He grabbed the key unaware of evil eyes on him. Stefan went to the car and gently kissed Elena to wake her up.  
"Uhh? Wha?" she asked.  
"We're at the hotel, now get up so we can get to our room."  
"Oh, ok." She got up and grabbed her three bags while Stefan grabbed his two bags. They walked through the entrance, past Mina. She looked at the happy couple and sighed enviously.  
"Mina, pay attention to your work!" whispered Lita Kino, who also worked at the hotel. You see, it's summer vacation for them so they can do whatever they wanna do, and Lita and Mina decided to get a job at the hotel.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Elena plopped down on the king size bed and sighed. She looked at Stefan, who seemed to be entranced with their room. It was magnificent. The ceiling was blue with silver stars. The bed was a light blue, but the pillows were a dark blue. The floor was wood with blue rugs here and there. The sitting/T.V. area had dark blue leather furniture with dark wood tables and T.V. cabinet. The windows were from the ceiling to the floor with a large blue with silver stars on it curtain. Stefan walked over to the window, and, graceful as a cat, drew the curtain across the window to make it dark.  
Elena got off the bed and lit some of the candles that she saw was there. After she finished with that task, she walked to the bathroom. That one was also a beauty. The white porcelain furniture had silver trimmings. The ceiling was white with blue and silver trimmings.  
She walked back into the room and went through her bags looking for her robe and a brush. A hand stopped her. She looked up at Stefan and saw him looking at her lovingly. She went into his arms and hugged him close to her. Stefan stepped away and looked into her eyes. He swept her off of her bed and placed her on the bed. Stefan kissed her hungerly and took off his shirt. And now my friends, I go no further as to tell what they did that night.  
  
~~~~~Stefan's P.O.V.~~~~~  
I awoke from my slumber to see a blonde angel in my arms. I smiled and got up swiftly from our position. My feet led me to the bathroom. There, I saw a bathtub and I knew immediately what Elena wanted to do. She wanted to take a bath. ~Well, then. She will.~ I walked quickly to the bed and picked up my naked angel. While I walked over to the bathroom, she was slowly waking up.  
"Uh? What are you doing, Stefan?"  
"You are taking a bath with me," I said mischieviously.  
"Oh. Oh!" she gasped. "Stefan, I would love that."  
I set her down on the toilet and put the water on. The water went to a sufficient level so I turned off the water. Elena came behind me and started to kiss my back.  
~~~~~~~~My P.O.V.~~~~~~~~  
Stefan turned around and kissed Elena passionately on the mouth. She felt herself melt into the kiss and into Stefan before he pulled away. Elena tipped her head back, exposing her neck. Stefan took in a quick breath and made butterfly kisses along her neck. Stefan fought with himself not to bite her sweet neck. He stopped kissing her neck and picked up her naked body again.  
He set her into the water gently then got in. I go no further as to explain what they did in there.  
** about 2 hours and twenty-eight minutes later **  
"That felt really good Stefan," Elena said, drying her hair with a towel.  
"I bet. But right now I must go find some dinner somewhere in the city."  
"Can I come with you?"  
"No. Just stay here and nibble on something from the machines down the hall."  
"Kay, hon."  
Stefan stood up shakily and walked to the door, but not before kissing Elena passionately. That kiss put her on the edge of Cloud 9, but not quite there. Stefan pulled away quickly and looked into Elena's eyes.  
"Promise me that you won't get into any sort of trouble. And also don't leave this building, I don't want you to get hurt," Stefan commanded.  
"I'll only leave the room if you're in trouble, because I don't know what I would do if you died, Stefan," Elena stated.  
"I don't know what I would do without you either, Elena." Stefan winced in pain. "I need some food. If I don't come back in two hours, just go to sleep."  
"OK." And Stefan was off.  
~~~~Where Stefan is, but in my POV~~~~  
Stefan was really hungry for blood. The burning sensation in his chest increased with every step. He saw a bright flash that was somewhat familiar from somewhere. He kept walking in a daze. Then a red car passed by. (AN: guess who!) He looked into the passenger seat window and saw a blonde beauty looking scared half to death at him. That was the last thing he saw before everything went black.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~W/ Sailor Moon & Tuxedo Mask~~~~~~~~~  
"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask yelled to his love.  
"What?!"  
"Use the scepter to eliminate that creature!"  
"Oh, right. Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon yelled to defeat the monster, or in other words- moon dust 'em.  
Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask detransformed into Serena and Darien. They sagged into a bench in the deserted park and gave a long sigh.  
"I thought we'd never get rid of that monster, Darien. Now, where were we?" she asked with a slight giggle.  
"Not right now Sere. We gotta get to the temple and ask Raye if she could do a fire reading and see where that monster came from and if he's a threat."  
"Oh Darien. Not right now, I'm too tired right now. Can't we tell her tomorrow?"  
"I think we should go there now, and plus," he said mischievously, "we could go back to my apartment and finish what we were doing here."  
"Dar, that sounds wonderful, but I'm really tired. Can you just drop me off at home and then you could go ask Raye yourself?"  
"Oh all right. Just this once."  
They got up from their cuddle on the bench and walked to Darien's car. Serena plumped down in the seat with a sigh and put the seatbelt on. Darien hopped in and buckled up while starting the car. For the first few minutes, the car was silent. Serena cuddled up next to the window and looked outside. She suddenly saw something in the night. It sparkled green and a little bit of black. She suddenly felt really scared.  
"Darien? STOP THE CAR!" she screamed.  
"What is it?"  
"I think I saw something or someone."  
"What?"  
"Just go outside and look for it! I think it's a human but I'm not sure."  
Serena was now hysterical. Darien veered to the right and stopped the car. Then got out and slammed the door gently.  
"Don't move and lock the doors. I don't want you stolen. You're too precious to me."  
"ok."  
Darien walked a couple of steps in the dark and tripped over something.  
"Holy shit! What the hell is this!"  
He stooped down and tried to look at the object that he tripped over. He brought it closer to the light. It was a man.  
Darien picked the man up and slung him over his shoulder that he did to Serena so many times before. He quickly walked to the car and unlocked the doors.  
"You were right, Sere. There was something out there. I mean someone."  
He laid the man down on the backseat and inspected him, since he was a doctor. Serena looked around to look at the man on the backseat. His hair was black, face graceful looking, body was obviously muscular, but she didn't know what his eye color was. He was shivering violently so Darien put a blanket on him.  
Darien took his pulse and found a faint one. He looked at Serena.  
"Remember those driving lessons, Sere?"  
"Yeah, why?" Suddenly realization hit her. "Ohhh no I'm not! I'm not gonna drive this car!!" She turned around and pouted.  
Darien walked up beside the passenger seat where she was seated.  
"Do I have to make you, Sweet?" he said with his puppy dog look that usually got Serena to do anything.  
"I'll sit in back with him, Dar. Please, you just drive?" she asked looking up at him through her eyelashes. Darien fell for it and sighed. Suddenly, they heard the man in the backseat stir.  
"need blood......" was what he said when he first woke.  
He looked at them and immediately tried to cover it up.  
"Um, what I mean is, 'Need food?'"  
"Not gonna work, Buster, for I'm Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice. And on behalf of the Moon I'll punish you!" Serena said to him, but not even transformed.  
"Uhh... Sere? You're not transformed," Darien said. Suddenly, a thought went through him.  
'Wait a minute! He just said that he needed blood. So that means he's a vampire.' Ok, he's seen Buffy the Vampire Slayer way too many times before and thought it was all made up, but it actually was true.  
"Are you a vampire?" Darien asked forcefully.  
The man looked down and nodded. "I am, but I only have animal blood, for I made a vow to myself long ago never to drink human blood. By the way I'm Stefan Salvatore," he weakly said.  
"OK. Wait a minute! I thought vampires drank only human blood," Serena said, very confused.  
"Some do, but I don't. Do you know where a park is that I could by chance get something?"  
"I'm Darien Shields and I'll drive you there."  
And so they set off for the park to feed Stefan. After that happened, Stefan asked if they could drive him to his hotel.  
"Sure. Which one is it?" asked Serena, who in the car ride introduced herself to Stefan.  
"Juuban Inn & Suites."  
"Wow! Two of my best friends work there. You must have already met Mina, because she works at the front dest."  
"Mina Aino? Yeah I met her."  
When they got there, Stefan dexterously got out of the car with a quick 'Thank you' and went to his room to the awaiting Elena, who took him into her arms and fell asleep with him there.  
"Let's go back to my apartment, for it's really late. I'll sleep on the sofa," Darien said with a yawn.  
"Ok, Muffin," Serena yawned.  
She put her head on Darien's shoulder and fell asleep. Darien smiled and drove to his apartment complex and parked his car. He picked up a resting Serena and got on the elevator to his room.  
When he got there, Darien placed Serena softly on his bed and put a blanket on her. She snuggled into the bed and faintly smiled. Darien leaned down and kissed her on her forehead.  
"Goodnight, my princess." he said quietly and went into the living area to settle down to sleep.  
End of Part 1  
  
Part two - Trouble Arising  
  
************Serena's Dream (her POV)***********  
I walked around in a dark mist. I couldn't see a thing except there was a bright light ahead of me far, far away. I tried to run toward it, but it just kept getting farther away from me. I stopped running and fell to my knees, crying. I didn't know why I was crying, but I was. Suddenly the bright light slowly came to me and became bigger.  
I tried to look into the brightness, but couldn't see if it was a person or a thing. The light went almost completely away, but the light that stayed showed me my mother, Queen Serenity. She looked lovingly down at me and reached out to touch my cheek, but couldn't. She went right through me, like a ghost. I looked up with tears in my eyes. My mother, so strong and a great ruler, yet a compassionate one, looked into my eyes and backed away.  
"My daughter," came a soft whisper from her mouth.  
"Mother? What is it?"  
"Danger is coming. Please, Serenity, protect the crystal. There's a new scout nearby, find her. You have already met her lover and protector. Protect everyone," her soft whisper said to me.  
I looked up at her with new tears in my eyes. "Mother," I sighed. "Wait! Please wait! Don't leave me! Mother!!" I started crying silently. She left me in the dark. Again. Like so many of my dreams that she has visited me to tell me of upcoming dangers or just to even talk. I felt my reality self being shaken. I opened my eyes slowly to see ocean blue eyes.  
I looked at Darien, my one true love of my life and sighed. I wrapped my arms around him and quietly sobbed into his shoulder. (AN: sigh... Darien w/out a shirt ... just see him as that... I'll shut up now) He instinctively put his arms around my waist and held me tighter. He made butterfly kisses along my neck to soothe me. Then he started tickling me until I was lying on the bed giggling and begging him to stop. He stopped all my giggling and begging by kissing me fiercely. I molded into his body so easily and kissed him as fiercely as he was kissing me. He prodded my lips open and started to probe my mouth with his tongue. I knew exactly where this was heading to so I pushed Darien forcefully away.  
"Muffin, please, we're not married yet. And remember Reenie." Yeah right! Just trying to sound innocent. Innocent my ass.  
Darien looked down sheepishly. "Who said we weren't going to use a little protection?"  
"gasp. Darien!" I said while getting off the bed. I looked down to find myself in only my underwear and blushed. Darien only pulled me down on top of him.  
"I like the way you look no matter what. And remember all those times you were nude in front of me for the scout things that have happened." He started to kiss my neck gently.  
Oh yeah. I mentally start kicking myself.  
"Come on, Meatball Head. Get dressed so we can leave for your apartment." (AN: Serena's like 18 in here, and Darien's 25)  
"OK, Muffin. Get outta here though."  
"Fine, I'll leave, but not before I do this," and he kissed me. Right on the lips. Ok, humongous sigh inserted here. Alright, back to the kiss. His lips on mine were full of passion so I was pudding in his arms. His hands were on my back, then in my hair, all the strands running through his fingers. My legs went around his waist, I swear not my doing, and I kept my hands tangled in his ebony hair. I felt his tongue on my lips, and admitted entrance. Ok, this is not the first time we've Frenched, this is like the fourth. Ok, anywho, Darien started to explore my mouth with his tongue. So, of course, I had to play with his tongue, I mean, come on, it was right there. Then, of course, he had to pull away. Very big disappointment. That was one very big, heated kiss. Sigh.  
"Meatball Head?"  
"Muffin, please don't call me that. I should get dressed, shouldn't I?"  
"That would be good. I think I'll go get some orange juice for ya, since it is eleven in the morning."  
"Eleven?! Holy shit! (AN: Pardon my "French") I am soooo late for work!" Oh just great I was going to get fired.  
"It's Saturday, Sere."  
"Wha? Oh, hehe, it is. My bad." I got off of Darien so he could leave the room. Ok, what to wear? So much to pick from. Hmmm, my pair of jeans from yesterday and one of Darien's old sweatshirts, or I could wear one of his dress shirts and then my jeans. I think, hmmm, dress shirt and jeans. So I put those things on, put my hair up in my "meatballs," and walked to the kitchen where Darien was.  
"Hi, Muffin. Whatcha cookin'?" Ok, that's corny, but oh well.  
"Nothin. Just getting your breakfast. I was also thinking," he said.  
Uh oh. "What about?" I tried to ask innocently.  
"Your dream." Thank you, God! I thought we were going to have a little chat about doing the nasty.  
So I told him. He listened carefully, then when I was done, he was quiet for a few minutes. He looked up at me. "We already met him? I don't know." Then I saw a light bulb go on inside his head. "Of course! It's Stefan, Sere! That's why I accepted him so quickly in the first place. I felt some good in him."  
"Ok, I'm sorta lost, but I get it. So he's going to be like you in a way?"  
"I think so. If your mother said he's her protector, then he might be like I am to you."  
Now I get it! "OK. Can you drive me home now?"  
"Yeah. I need to see Raye, after I drop you off for something."  
"Ok, let's go! Oh, can we ride on your motorcycle?" (AN: I couldn't resist.)  
"Sure."  
So we went to the garage and got on his motorcycle. He started it and we were off. My pigtails were flying behind because we were going so fast. I held on to Darien by twisting onto his jean belt. I felt him shiver a little bit from my intimate touch. Finally we got to my apartment complex. When we reached my apartment suite, Darien turned me around and kissed me fully on the mouth. I unlocked my door and swung the door open. Darien picked me up and carried me across the threshold. He dropped me on the sofa and came down on me to kiss me. I go no further as to what we did. But let's just say, I'm not so innocent anymore (just think of Britney Spears' song Oops I Did It Again), and plus, we used protection. So no Reenie any time soon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Love  
Morning light meets my eyes as I lie here beside you  
Here in my bed; we shared each other's love  
We took away each other's innocence, but, hell, it was worth it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Elena's Dream (her POV)  
I walked around in a dark mist. I couldn't see a thing except there was a bright light ahead of me far, far away. I tried to run towards it, but it just kept getting farther away from me. I stopped running and fell to my knees, crying. I didn't know why I was crying, but I was. Suddenly the bright light slowly came to me and became bigger. (AN: sounding familiar?)  
I gasped. It was my parents! But they're dead! It couldn't be! I slowly walk towards them.  
"Mom? Dad?" I asked timidly.  
"Elena. We here to tell you to go see the Sailor Scouts; they will help you defeat the evil presence," my mom told me.  
"Who are the Sailor Scouts?"  
"Ask Stefan. He knows their leaders. You are to be one of them," my dad answered.  
I'm to be one of them? Ok, this is freaky. My parents started to leave me, but before they did, they hugged me.  
"We miss you, darling, but we're proud of what you're doing. Just know that. We give you our blessing to get married to Stefan Salvatore. Good-bye, Elena Gilbert," my mother told me and disappeared with my dad. I woke up with tears in my eyes. I turned around and saw Stefan soundly sleeping next to me. I nudged him awake.  
"Stefan? Wake up. I need to ask you something."  
Stefan looked at me and saw that I was crying.  
"Did you have another dream with your parents in it?"  
"Yeah. But that's not what I wanna ask you about."  
"Than what do you want to ask me then?"  
"Do you know who the Sailor Scouts are?"  
"Yes. I met Sailor Moon last night. Well, sort of."  
"Who are they?"  
"They fight for love and justice, and Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, or really Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, are their leaders. There's a Sailor Scout for each planet except the Earth, because Tuxedo Mask is the protector of earth. Let's see how did Serena explain this again? Oh yes, long ago, when the galaxy was at peace, it was called the Silver Millenium. The Princesses of Mercury, Venus, the Moon, Mars, and Jupiter were all friends, but the Princesses of Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto were sort of off on their own. The Princess of Pluto, or Sailor Pluto, protects the Time Gate with her Garnet Orb. Queen Serenity aranged for her daughter, Princess Serenity of the Moon, and Prince Endymion to marry. They agreed to it since they were in love.  
"One person didn't want this day to happen. Her name was Queen Beryl. She had help from this Queen named Metalia. Beryl was in "love" with the prince from earth. She went to the Moon the day of the wedding and sent all of her power, or Metalia's powers, to destroy them. Endymion died protecting the princess, and she killed herself. The Inner Princesses, or Inner Scouts died protecting the Princess. The Outers were killed because they were helping the people.  
"Queen Serenity sent her daughter and her loves to the future with the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal. She died after helping her daughter defeat Beryl in the now. Serenity now lives as Serena Wakefield."  
"Wow."  
"I said the exact same thing when Serena finished."  
"We have to meet them. I'm to become the new scout."  
"Darien and Serena said something about the Cherry Hill Temple."  
"Then let's go after some food for me."  
"Ok."  
I got up and quickly got dressed. While I putting on my make-up, I felt arms wrap around my waist. I looked up at Stefan and kissed his cheek. He brightened up noticeably.  
Stefan looked at the mirror and frowned. I looked at our reflection, but only saw a green aura where Stefan was. I turned completely around into Stefan's embrace and hugged him tightly.  
"I know, Stefan, I know," I said into his chest. "I remember not having a reflection. I sucked."  
"If I was human, I would be a pile of dust. Or in my case, a pile of ashes," Stefan said.  
"But I fell in love with the vampire, not the man. You acted like a man at school to trick them into thinking you were normal. I knew there was something different about you. When we first kissed, I felt I had come home to someplace. I don't know why, but I did. Then I found out that you were a vampire, and I loved even more than I loved you before that happened. I love you so much, Stefan of Salvatore, and I want to spend the rest of our lives together, that means whether I become a vampire or not," I looked down into my hands and blushed.  
"And I love you too, Elena Gilbert. I even loved you and wanted to protect you when you were with my brother. I tried to protect you, but I failed because you died saving Damon and me from Katherine. During the six months you were gone, I did as I promised you. I protected Damon and tried to care for him. Then Bonnie called for us to come back, and so we did. We fought Klaus and won with your help and the help from those who died during the Civil War. You went away with them, for you didn't belong with the living, or in my case the living dead. I screamed your name and you came back to me. Bonnie was the first to notice you, then Meredith. I then saw you and couldn't believe my eyes. I walked half way, then you saw me and ran. I ran to meet you, and kissed the living breath out of you."  
"Thanks for doing that, by the way," I said a bit sheepishly.  
"You're welcome. I didn't want to lose you again."  
"Can we go to that temple now."  
"Sure."  
And so we got up and out of the hotel to the car. We drove for about ten minutes before we got there. I noticed a motorcycle parked by the steps. Stefan parked the car and I got out of the car. I walked up the many steps. Then I saw a red roof and sliding doors. I saw many trees and birds. I heard a bubbly voice coming from somewhere. I looked to my right, then my left. No one there. I walked up to the middle of the temple and knocked timidly.  
"Just a sec!" a came an irritated voice. I heard footsteps and the door opened up to reveal a beautiful priestess. Her long black, almost purple, hair was in a ponytail and she had sweat dripping down her face.  
"Oh, hi. Welcome to Cherry Hill Temple. I'm Raye Hino, the grandaughter of the owner of this sacred place. How may I help you?"  
I turned around to see Stefan right behind me.  
"I'm here because I had a dream. In this dream my dead parents came to me saying that I needed to find the Sailor Scouts, and they said that I was one of them," I said, confident that I could trust this woman.  
She looked around and asked, "How did you know to come here?"  
Stefan stepped in and said patiently, "Serena happens to know me and told her about the scouts, because she felt that she could trust me with her life. Darien told me where to find the scouts."  
"Oh, so you're the guy Meatball Head was talking about. Just a sec." She turned around and yelled, "DARIEN! MEATBALL HEAD! YOU HAVE COMPANY!" and turned back to us. "They'll be here in a sec."  
She stomped off and we waited for them. You see, I had no idea as to what they looked like, so I was suprised when I saw a girl with a peculiar hairstyle ran up to Stefan and hugged him.  
"Hi Stefan! How ya been since last night?" I saw red, I swear I did.  
"Hi Serena. I'm fine. Where's Darien? We need to talk to both of you."  
"Um, hehe, he's a little busy doing something. He'll be here in a minute."  
There was a moment of silence before the bubbly girl in front of me extended her hand to me.  
"Hi! I'm Serena Wakefield. Who are you?" she asked.  
"I'm Elena Gilbert, Stefan's fiance. So you're Sailor Moon?"  
"Um... yeah... I guess Stefan told you." It wasn't really a question, more of a statement.  
"Yeah. I'll tell you why when Darien comes."  
Just then I saw the second most handsome man, next to Stefan, walk out of the building. That had to be Darien. He put his finger to his lips and signaled for Stefan and me to be quiet about him being there. When he was right behind Serena, he wrapped his arms around her. She turned around, suprised, but then saw who it was and kissed him. Ah, those were the days. Sigh.  
"Hi Darien. This is Elena Gilbert. Elena, this is Darien Shields," Stefan took care of the introductions.  
"Nice to meet you Elena. Why are ya here, Stefan?"  
"Elena, you tell him," came Stefan, and so I told them.  
Darien nodded and motioned for us to follow him. He led us to the place where he emerged from and stepped inside. As soon as I set my foot in, I was blinded by bright lights from the ceiling lights. My eyes adjusted and I saw ten girls, including Serena, standing in a line, with Serena in the middle. I didn't notice her going ahead of us. She smiled at me and nodded at the girls. They responded by nodding back. I was completely lost. Then I saw a very tall lady with long green hair walk towards me.  
"Hello, Elena. I'm Susan, the Scout and Princess of Pluto. And I'm also the Gaurdian of Time. Queen Serenity gave this to me long ago. She said that if anything big was to happen, find you and give this to you." She handed me a heart shaped locket in blue and silver. "And give this to your protector and lover." She handed a silver and blue star pendant to Stefan then turned back to me. "Forgive me, Princess, but do you remember anything?"  
"No. What are you talking about? And what do you mean by Princess?"  
"Let me give your memories back." She held up a cool looking staff and I was surrounded rainbow colors. I was suddenly flying through the air and I was going up. Then I saw I was heading to the Moon. I started to panic. I landed softly on the Moon and I was afraid I wouldn't be able to breath. I held my breath, but I realized that I saw another body by me. I looked at Sailor Pluto, who was now transformed into something really tight, like a bathing suit with a skirt, and saw that she was breathing. I exhaled and breathed in deeply. Pluto looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, and I felt like I've done that before. Sailor Pluto waved her hand in front of me and I saw magic happening before me. I closed my eyes for a brief second and opened them. I blinked again because the scene before me was so magnificant it blinded me.  
"This is the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millenium. The beautiful building in front of you is the Moon Palace before it was destroyed by Queen Beryl and Queen Matalia. Do you see the top most room? That was your room when you were here." She waved her hand in front of both of us and I was transported to a humongous room that was covered in blue and silver colors. I turned to look at Sailor Pluto, but she wasn't there. I walked out onto the patio and found her crying. I walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
She turned around and tried to smile. "I'm sorry, it's just the memories of the last battle."  
"It's ok, Susan. Come here." I motioned for to go into my arms and she complied. She cried for about an hour then settled down. She looked up at me and smiled.  
"You are the same still," she said quietly.  
"I was the same in the Silver Millenium? Tell me more."  
"You were Princess Destiny, Queen Serenity's youngest sister." (AN: Just for you, Aurelia!!)  
"So, I'm Serena's aunt?"  
"Yes, yes, you are. You see, you either spent your time on Earth or the Moon. You loved both your niece and Prince Endymion, but as a nephew. You also loved a man named Stefan. He lived on the Earth with Endymion as his right hand, or adviser. Stefan was also your gaurdian, and you fell in love with him, just like Serenity did with Endymion.  
"You were the same age as Serenity when Beryl came and destroyed the Moon Kingdom. Luckily, Queen Serenity saved all of you and placed you sometime in the far future. About 10,000 years, or your present. But Stefan was placed in the sixteenth century for I don't know what reason. I saw him become a vampire by that cow named Katherine. I couldn't intervine, though. I realized then that that was the only way for you two to meet and fall in love all over again."  
"So, we're soulmates?"  
"Yes. When you two met, I could relax a little, because I was so worried for you two."  
"Um, I was wondering, was I really a Sailor Scout?" I asked timidly.  
"Let me think, yes. You were Sailor Destiny, and Stefan was Tuxedo Destiny," Sailor Pluto, now Susan really because she detransformed, said.  
"Now I shall bring Stefan here." She closed her eyes and Stefan suddenly appeared. I ran towards him and knocked him down.  
"Stefan!! Oh, I missed you!"  
"Hold on there, you were only gone for like fifteen minutes."  
Oh, I didn't care if Susan was there or not. I kissed him, full on the lips. Stefan responded and picked me up. I quickly glanced around, and noticed Susan wasn't there. I smiled up at Stefan and jumped out of his arms gracefully. I closed my eyes and told Stefan all that I knew about my and our past.  
"Oh. Come here, love."  
"No, you come here." And of course, I moved myself towards the bed in the room. Stefan reached the bed and slid onto it, next to me. The bedroom looked a lot like our room at the hotel. I looked over at Stefan and slowly scooched over to him. When I reached him, I kissed him on the lips, pure and true. Oh, sweet God, that was amazing. I looked into Stefan's eyes, and gave a silent permission to drink my blood.  
He shook his head. I nodded my head.  
"I want you to, or I swear I'm going to make you."  
"How will you make me?" Ohhhh, so he wanted to play like that, uh?  
"Like this." I pulled myself as close as I could to Stefan and made him sit up. I pulled my shirt off and grabbed hold of his head. I pulled his head toward my neck. He was transfixed with my white neck. I felt his teeth grow and he bit down on my neck. I shivered with delight and pulled him closer. Stefan's arms went around my waist and held me tighter. I felt my blood flow into him and my eyelids were drifting close. Stefan pulled away from me and reached into his pocket. I lifted my eyes to see him take out a knife. I knew what he was doing. He cut himself and pressed his wrist against my mouth. I started to drink his oh so sweet blood. I looked into his green eyes while he pulled away from me. My eyes drifted close, and I felt Stefan cuddle up against me. I fell asleep after that.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the Arms of Her Lover~  
As she laid there next to her soulmate  
She dreamt of the past  
She dreamt of how she met her soulmate  
Of the good times she spent with her niece  
And of that horrid time;  
The time when she died at the hand of her enemy  
Then, in the dream, she saw a bright, silver light come to her  
Though she wasn't afraid  
It was the light of the Imperium Silver Crystal; the Crystal of Creation or Destruction  
It was sweet to her, so that meant Creation  
She drifted off into space  
Only to be born again in the far future.  
She awoke to feel the arms of her lover around her body  
He was protecting her even in their slumber  
She felt safe and warm with him near her  
And after waking up, she fell back asleep in the arms of her lover.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Darien's POV  
Both Stefan and Elena have been gone for a very long time. I looked over at Sailor Pluto, trying to see why she was sniffling. It turned out that she was crying. I stood up and walked over to her. She turned to me and tried to smile.  
"What is it, Susan?"  
"When I left Stefan and Elena, I saw Stefan taking Elena's blood," she answered quietly. "If he takes anymore blood from her, she will die. But if they share blood, she will become a vampire." Susan bowed her head and wiped away her tears.  
"Wouldn't that be good? I mean, she would have more powers than the rest of the us, so she would be able to help us more."  
"I never thought of that, but she wouldn't be able to go in the sun. She would die if she was exposed to sunlight."  
"No I won't," said a voice behind us. I turned around and saw Elena and Stefan appear in a silvery shimmer. "I have a ring that makes me able to resist dying from sunlight. Stefan has one too, or else he wouldn't be here." She walked calmly up to us and showed us a blue-green stone set in silver. Stefan ran up beside Elena and showed his ring. Now that explained a lot of things for me.  
"But if you were a vampire, would you go on the enemy's side or stay with us?" questioned Susan.  
~~~~~~~~~~~Enemy POV~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(I thought I should do this because you should know who the enemy is)  
As I sat on my throne, I looked around at my army. The plan to defeat all that is good will occur in the matter of days. But I need energy. I looked around at my henchmen and saw the perfect one to send for energy. I motioned for the creature to come foward. He walked up to me and bowed deeply.  
"My Queen, what do you need?" he asked.  
"Entrapo, my lover, I need energy. Go to Japan since I feel there is a lot of energy there. I don't care what you do as long as you get the energy."  
"Yes, my Queen."  
I sat back on the throne, that is my Throne of Hell. You see, I'm the Queen of Hell. I started to laugh as I looked at the puny Sailor Scouts. (AN: Imagine the laugh as the one Dr. Evil uses in the second movie)  
~~~~~~~~~Elena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was shocked. Completely shocked at the question. I looked over at Stefan and I remember that he had the night we had our first kiss. (AN: If you don't know what the heck I'm talkin about, read the series! :P ) He had a solemn frown and looked like he was far away again, probably thinking of Katherine. I elbowed him lightly and he was back to reality.  
"I remember when I became a vampire last time, I was with Damon because I couldn't remember anything until I had some blood in my veins." As I said Damon's name, I saw Stefan grimance, probably remembering that night.  
"But how come you're a human now?" Darien asked.  
"I died saving Damon, Stefan's brother, and Stefan from Katherine, the vampire who turned both Damon and Stefan because she couldn't decide which one since she loved them both. I think six months after I had truly died, there was a disturbance in the netherworld. A certain strong vampire named Klaus came and wracked havoc. I warned Bonnie, my friend at home who's a Druid descendant, in a dream, but Klaus came when I was about to warn her. I tried again, but this time I succeeded, and told her to get Stefan and Damon." I looked over at Stefan to get some help and he nodded to my silent plea.  
"Damon and I left Italy, and returned to Fell's Church, Massachusetts (AN: I'm just guessing the state) because of Bonnie's call. We arrive and Bonnie tells us about Elena and what happened to Sue Carson. She was a sacrifice made to a boy who found out that he was a werewolf from Klaus. The process needed a blood saturated ground to get that power in full force. We then went over to Vickie Bennent's house. She let me in because I told her she could trust us. Sge tells us of our enemy and what he looks like. We left her with Damon to protect her that night. Every night after that we would protect her.  
"The night of graduation and we got the boy to tell us where Klaus was. I had fun torturing him, because he was a threat. He ended up running away from us. We went back to Vickie's house and found blood all over the girl's room. I found Damon outside the house and got really mad at him and told him to leave. He left and there was only one vampire and three mortals against Klaus.  
"We went back to my apartment, or room, and discussed what to do. Meredith, one of Elena's friends back home, told us a dark secret. Her grandfather was attacked by Klaus when he was younger. So we decided to go to the insane asylum to visit him the next day. After that Bonnie offered her blood to me. I refused, but she didn't leave. She gave me a chance to see Elena for the first time since she died. I couldn't refuse." Stefan paused, but then we heard screams nearby.  
Everybody ran to see what it was. And guess what?! It was my first monster attack. I saw everyone transform, and I wasn't sure what to do. I looked over at Susan, or Sailor Pluto.  
"Yell, 'Destiny Crystal Power!'" she helped me.  
I yelled what she said for me to say, but not before I saw Darien, or Tuxedo Mask, give Stefan a silver rose. Suddenly I was in a whirl of silver and blue. I felt boots crawl up my legs. Then my body was covered by what seemed like a leotard. Gloves appeared on my arms and a skirt wrapped around my waist. Then something cold was on my head. Then I posed in a upright position in a one finger solute.  
I ran to the rest of the scouts and saw the creature ahead of us. It was a man with vines wrapped around his legs and arms. In the middle of his forehead was three sixes in black. (AN: I use my knowledge everywhere go, anything I'm doin and so on.) I knew then that this thing was from hell.  
"Hey, demon! Yeah you! Stop right there! I'm Sailor Destiny, and on behalf of Destiny....."  
"the Moon!"  
"the future Moon!"  
"Mercury!" (AN: Speaking of... Amy's voice on the new SM is stupid. No offense or anything, but it doesn't really suit her. I like the old Amy/ Sailor Mercury voice.)  
"Mars!"  
"Jupiter!"  
"Venus!"  
"Neptune!"  
"Uranus!" (AN: Has anyone read the new Harry Potter book? I have, and Ron makes an absurd remark about this planet to another person in his astrology class w/ Professor Trelawney.)  
"Saturn" came a quieter voice.  
"and Pluto!"  
"and we will punish you!" I wasted no time for the monster to talk, and blasted him with my power. It knocked him in the chest and knocked him out.  
"You're good at the speeches!" exclaimed Sailor Moon. I shrugged, nonchalently.  
"Watch out, Destiny!" But it was too late. The monster slamed me down on my back and dug vines into me.  
"Get off of me, you piece of shit!!" I tried to push him off, to no avail.  
"Here's a message from my queen," he hissed. "Stay out of her way, or you will die trying to save humanity."  
I saw a blue streak come across my view and it cut the vines. I looked up to see Stefan standing in a fighting position in a black tuxedo and a cape with silver lining.  
"Not if I can help it!" he cried and came down on the monster. Stefan punched him in the nose, then the mouth, in one combination. The demon tried to kick him, but Stefan was too fast for it. Instead of the demon kicking him, Stefan kicked him in the groin. It doubled over and Jupiter blasted it. Pluto ran next to me and whispered, "destroy him with Sailor Moon."  
I nodded and looked at Sailor Moon. She looked me in the eye. We didn't say a word to each other; we walked up, face to face, and turned toward the demon. We joined hands and pointed our free hands at it. I felt power surge between us and closed my eyes. When I did, I saw a silver and blue aura join a pure white one. I collected it and started to whisper, "the power of the moon and destiny combined" while Serena yelled, "DESTINY MOON POWER SURGE!" We joined pointed fingers and I released the power towards the demon to destroy it. I opened my eyes to see Stefan's concerned face above me. I must have fainted, but I still held Serena's hand. We looked at each other and we started to laugh simultaneously.  
Everyone looked at us like we had grown another leg or arm.  
"What?" I asked breathlessly.  
"Why are you laughing?" Stefan asked, concern in his eyes and voice.  
I looked at Serena, who had detransformed, and we shook our heads. "We don't know," Serena said, breathless from laughing.  
"Let's just go back, Stefan," I said. "I'm exhausted."  
Stefan's only response was picking me up and carrying me to the car. I waved back at my new friends, but stopped when I looked into Susan's eyes. In them I saw concern, and what was that? Regret? I couldn't decide which one it was. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and I looked straight into her eyes again. {I'm sorry, Susan, but I'm whipped, and we'll continue our conversation tonight.} I said in mindspeech.  
I sent the message to her and she nodded her response.  
{Meet us at the park in two hours. Rest up though.} I looked at Stefan and saw that he heard the message too, and blushed when she said the last sentence. Oh, got that part now, didn't he? I snuggled closer to him and fell asleep. I vaguely remember him gently placing me in the passenger's car and putting on my seat buckle for me.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
End of Part Two  
  
Part Three A - The Evil Queen  
  
**2 days after Elena's first killing of a demon (monster)**  
~~~Elena's POV~~~  
It was about two hours ago that Sere and I destroyed a demon. That demon was sorta ugly. It had horns on top of its harry head, and its gray fur covered its large body. I swear it was nine feet tall, that's like four feet taller than both Serena and me.  
I sighed contentedly as I snuggled closer into Stefan's chest. His faint heartbeat was lulling me to sleep, since I didn't really get enough rest last night. Stefan wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders and the other around the front of my waist. I looked up into his eyes, and smiled sleepily. He tried to smile, but I saw the familiar look of need for blood in his eyes. I shook my head no. Stefan already took enough from me. I got up and pulled him with me. Stefan followed me outside of the Temple so we could talk privately.  
"Stefan, go hunting for blood," I commanded.  
"All right, I'll go." He bent down to kiss my cheek. "I'll be back in an hour." And he was gone. I walked back into the room and found most of my new friends watching a movie. I looked at the screen, to see that they were watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer (AN: the movie). How ironic was that? I sat down just in time to see a vampire kill the Slayer from the beginning of the movie.  
I was well into the movie when I felt a familiar presence beside me. I smiled and looked up at Stefan. He had on the most quirkiest smile on his face while he was eyeing the movie. He started chuckling and everyone, especially Amara, glared at him.  
"Stefan, stop laughing. It's not that funny," Lita said.  
He stopped laughing and went outside. I followed him outside after a few minutes and found him on the edge of the sidewalk. I sat down beside him and put my head on his shoulder. He looked down at me and sighed.  
"I'm sorry about that. I just saw that and I just cracked up because it was all made up. Yeah, some of it may be true, but not all of it," he said quietly.  
"It's okay, Stefan. I understand completely." Stefan put his arm around my shoulders, so I was cuddled up next to his chest.  
I heard his heart pounding stronger in his chest and said, "So, I guess you got some food?"  
He mock-glared at me while I smiled, trying to look innocent. He tackled me so I was on the bottom and he was on top. He smiled and lowered his face down so we were nose-to-nose, not quite kissing.  
"Yes, I guess I did. Now I'm more active."  
"Then I guess we should go back to our room, uh?"  
He didn't answer me, he got up gracefully with me in his arms, and ran to the room where the girls were.  
"We're going back now," he announced. I heard catcalls and just smiled.  
"Be careful out there, Princess," I heard Luna say, but that was very faint because we were out the door and already by the car. Stefan pulled out his keys to the rental car and unlocked the doors with me still in his arms. He gently set me down on the passenger's seat and ran around to his door to get inside. We were off before you could say, "hell demon". Before I knew it, we were at the hotel. I got out of the car and ran to the doors. I looked to see if Stefan was following me, but I didn't see him.  
I ran back to the car and still didn't find him. After searching for five minutes, I heard a scream and ran towards it. The screamer was a young girl getting her energy and soul drained away from herself and into.... Stefan?  
"Stefan? Stop it!" I tried to scream at him, but he didn't hear me.  
I ran towards him, but as I drew nearer, I noticed a rainbow hint to his hair and it was straighter. Then I noticed his height; it was shorter than the Stefan I knew.  
"Damon?"  
Finally he turned around from his doings, but instead of a lazy smile he usually has, he had a vicious smile and his face was in demon-mode. I was instantly in a fighter's stance, ready for an attack.  
"Elena," he hissed, pleasure in his voice, and dropped the girl he was holding. How nice to see you again. It's only been a few minutes, hasn't it?"  
"Where's Stefan?!"  
"I'm not going to tell you. But he belongs to the Queen now."  
"oh no. oh no. oh no." I looked into eyes and shouted, "Damon, why are you doing this? I thought you were good."  
"Things change, darling girl. I've changed. You see, now, I have more power than you'll ever have to destroy me." His eyes changed from all black to yellow in an instant. He ran towards me to crash into me, but I was ready for it. I grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over my hip so he dropped to the ground. I twisted his arm behind his back to brake it; then kneeled on his back to make him stay there. I grabbed his hair and hissed into his ear, "Suprise. Guess who has the strength now." I pushed his head on the ground as hard as I could, causing him to go unconscious.  
I got off of him quickly, and closed my eyes. I reached out into his mind and saw a map of how to get to Stefan before it was too late. Then I washed away all of the evil in his body. When I opened my eyes, Damon was waking up slowly. I walked hurriedly over to the girl and gave her back her soul and energy that I got from Damon.  
The girl woke up instantly and was startled to see me. I didn't say anything just pointed at Damon, and she hugged me, thinking I saved her life. Which I did. I helped her up and she walked slowly away. I ran over to Damon and helped him up. When he was standing his full height, he looked me in the eye for a quick minute before sweeping me into a brotherly hug.  
After a few minutes, he let me go and placed me on my feet.  
"I'm so sorry, Elena, I'm so sorry." And again I received a brotherly hug from Damon. I patted his back and said comforting words to him because he was crying. I never saw him cry before. I've seen him mad, really angry, in a lustful mood, and calm. Never, ever, ever have I seen him crying.  
I pulled away from him and said, "It's okay, Damon. You were pulled into the darkness of evil. It's always tempting, but if it happens again be strong, like I know you are." Suddenly, an idea hit me like a steam roller on a hill  
"Damon, I got an idea."  
~~~~~~~~Damon's POV~~~~~~~~~~  
Elena was more beautiful than I last saw her. Her muscles seemed to be more defined; her hair was longer; and she was bustier. As she told me her plan, I was calculating how much I missed. But it seemed like I only missed her like a brother misses his sister after a long time. I can't believe I succumbed to the Demon Queen like that.  
Elena stopped talking and noticed I wasn't really paying much attention to her words, just her whole body. She blushed becomingly and cleared her throat.  
"Um... you know what to do right?"  
"Yes, I'll go right away." I looked at her and saw another idea shimmering in her eye. "What're ya plannin now?"  
"You'll find out soon. I'll see you in a few days."  
"See you." And we went off in our seperate ways. Me- to the airport; her- only the gods knows where.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~My POV~~~~~~~~~~~  
There was a loud groan heard in the cells of Hell. By the light of the small candle by the door of this one particular cell, you can see a slouching figure of a man. He finally raises his head and you see Stefan.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Elena's POV~~~~~~  
As I walked to the Temple, I had a vision. I stopped walking to watch it. It was Stefan in a cell in a dark, dank place. It disappeared and I gasped. I ran all the way to the Temple. When I got there, I flew, I mean literally flew, through the opened doors, crying.  
Serena was the first to my side.  
"What's wrong? Tell me."  
"i had a vision of Stefan being in a dark cell," I gasped out.  
Rei raced to my side. She helped me get up and led me to the room of the Great Fire. She then helped me kneel down in front of the Fire.  
"Now concentrate really hard. I want you to remember this vision of Stefan and focus on just him," she said. I nodded slightly and closed my eyes. Suddenly the fire was gone; Rei's presence was gone; I was drifting. I think I was drifting downwards, but I wasn't really sure. After what seemed eternity, I reached a small light in a great dark. I looked around urgently, but I couldn't see anything. I looked inside myself and found my power source. I commanded it into my hand so I could see all around me. I opened my eyes and looked all around myself.  
My eyes scanned the red walls of the cell, searchingly. Suddenly, I saw Stefan slumped up against the wall. I floated quickly over to him. He looked up and looked straight at me, but not really seeing me.  
"Elena?" he asked for me quietly.  
"I'm right here," I said quietly. He heard me, because I saw him look straight into my eyes.  
"oh, Ele, get me out of here quickly. I need blood."  
"Don't worry, Stef, I found your brother, and restored him. Now he's on our side. He's getting Bonnie. I wish I could touch you, but I can't. I'm only a drifting spirit." I sniffed.  
"I promise you this, Stefan of Salvatore, I will come and find you, and destroy your captor's mistress."  
"Please make it soon, or I will die without blood." I nodded and tried to touch his cheek. He seemed to feel my warmth and leaned his head into my palm.  
I felt spirit body rising slowly.  
"I must go now, Stefan. Remember this: I love you and don't succomb to the Evil Queen." and I was drifting up back to my body. I opened my eyes and saw nothing around me. I was still in the void. I saw a red light in front of me moving to my right and followed. It stopped moving to my right and went up. I was still following the light when I finally reached my body.  
I sat up and saw Rei sitting next to me. She helped me up and gave me a cup of water. I looked around as I started to sip from the cup and noticed no one was there.  
"Rei? Where is everyone?"  
"I sent everyone home," came the simple reply.  
"Oh. Um... I was wondering where your phone is."  
"It's in the kitchen, which is on your right through the large oak doors."  
"Thank you, Rei. For everything." I got up and went through the doors. I took a right and found the oak doors. Oak doors? That's a source of Power for vampires. (AN: and again if you don't know what the hell I'm talkin about, read the series!!) I went through the doors, but on my way in I felt great energy flow into me. I stopped to look at the doors for a few minutes before going through all the way. I reached the phone and I dialed the number that I knew oh so well and then some. The phone rang twice before I heard a groggy "Hello?"  
"Bonnie?"  
"Elena?! Oh my God, is that you?" The voice was much more awake than before.  
"Yeah, it's me. Listen, Bonnie, listen very closely. I need your help with something and Damon should be there pretty soon. I want you to go with him with out any questions because I'll answer them when as soon as you get here." I took a breath and awaited her answer.  
After a few minutes I heard her take a deep breath. "Sure, I guess I could talk my parents into letting me go. I'll tell them you're there; that might help."  
I let my breath out and said quietly, "Thank you, Goddess."  
"What was that?"  
"I'll tell ya when you get here."  
"Where's here?"  
"So many questions? I'm tired, stop it."  
"I will, but if you promise me that you'll tell me," she countered.  
"I promise on my honor."  
"Alright."  
"Oh, and Bonnie, bring Magick supplies with you, I'll need them. Tell everyone that I miss them and love them."  
"'I'll'?"  
"Later."  
~*~*~*~*~Bonnie's POV  
"Fine, fine, I get the point. I'll tell them, ok?" I said.  
"Ok. I love ya."  
"Love ya too. Bye."  
"Bye." and there was a click. I stared at the phone and slowly hung it up.  
I looked from the phone to the picture of Elena, Meredith, and me on my wall. I got up from my bed and walked to my window while thinking, I gotta tell Matt and Meredith. They'll surely want to come with me, but how do I tell them 'no'?  
So deep in thought was I that I never saw the dark shadow by my window. I heard a soft tapping and looked up into the darkest pairs of eyes I've ever seen. Except..... Damon.  
I opened my window and felt a cool breeze come into my room. I looked into the intense eyes staring at me from the oak tree that was standing by my room. I leaned foward out of the window carefully and said, "Damon? Is that you?"  
I heard a rustle and a faint, 'yes.'  
"Come in," I said after a moment of hesitation.  
Damon sorta flew into my room after I stepped back into the bedroom. I saw him look at my neck, which was shown of emmensly of since I was wearing only a sports bra and some boxers. I looked around my room and found what I was looking for- a sweatshirt. I dove for it but was caught up in a tight embrace. I quickly said "Goddess protect me from thee," under my breath. A bright light flashed around me and knocked Damon away from me. He hit the wall and was paralyzed, but didn't go unconscious. His eyes were still glued on me and I whispered again but to reverse it, "Goddess protect me, but now revive thee." The light vanished and let go of the hold on Damon. He immediately stood up and glared at me.  
There was a chilling silence that followed as he gave me a once over. I stood as tall and as proud as my short body of five foot two could handle.  
~*~*~Damon's POV  
As I gazed into Bonnie's proud, I remembered the time I kissed her. She tasted of life, and also strawberries. Or at least what remember what they tasted like. I saw her straighten under me gaze, and I grinned devishly, or at least hungrily. I walked over to her and gently took hold of her hand. I quickly looked into her eyes and dropped my head to kiss her hand softly.  
"Damon...." I heard her breathe out.  
I grabbed her suddenly. I couldn't help it. I kissed her. The kiss was sweet, like blood. That got my teeth in predator mode. Bonnie must have felt my teeth become like that because I felt her stiffen. I forced my teeth to go back and they finally did.  
Bonnie pulled away from my grasped, breathing deeply. I looked at her neck, longingly, but then I saw her hands moving in a protecting charm. I smiled rougishly.  
"Well, well. Look's like my little Druid's practicing her magick," I stated.  
"I'm not your's! I've never been!"  
"Well, it didn't seem like that when we kissed," I countered, fully enjoying myself.  
"YOU kissed me! Incompetent fool!! I'm already with someone anyways!" I saw her blush.  
She moved foward reproachfully toward me, jabbing her finger at my chest. I looked at her then her finger. What she did next, oh my, scared the shit out of me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. First it was nothing, just mouths pressed against the other. But after a few moments of shock, it started to get deeper.  
~~~~~~~~Bonnie's POV~~~~~~  
I don't know what got into me to kiss him like that. But I couldn't control myself. When he gave me that look, I just melted. And so here I am kissing a vampire that I didn't really like. As the kiss deepend I felt myself being lowered to the ground. I couldn't stop myself from doing what we did next. Something in my heart was saying that this was completely right, like we belonged together; but my mind was screaming ~STOP!! STOP!!!~ But I did it. We made love.....  
~~~~~Elena's POV  
When I hung up the phone, I turned around and saw Rei looking at me.  
"What?" I asked.  
She shook her head and smiled. "I happened to find out where Stefan is being kept."  
To say the least, I was shocked. I think my eyes brightened to another color, from the happiness I was feeling inside of me.  
"But, we can't get through physically without magick."  
"No prob with that. We're covered, because we have Serena, you, me, and my friend Bonnie, who's gonna be comming here with Damon."  
"Damon?!"  
"Yeah... why so scared?"  
"Nothing! Nothing at all!" But her eyes told the truth. She had met him before. And it wasn't pretty.  
I put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into her room. I sat her on the bed and said, "It's all right now. He won't be able to hurt you; not while I'm here with you."  
She fell into my arms and started crying. Crying from relief, I think.  
*~*~*~Stefan's POV~*~*~*  
As I awoke, the first thing I thought of was Elena was coming for me. I heard sounds all around me. Some of them were of laughter, some cries of pain. I could smell blood all around me. I had no light; I was alone. I heard a noise come from somewhere in the room. It was a rat. Thank the gods, blood. I dove for it and caught it. I could feel my face change into the monster that I was changed into so many years ago. I ate all that I could.  
*~*~*~Bonnie's POV~*~*~*  
When I woke up in someone's arms, I was startled. Matt and I hadn't got that far, had we? Then I saw that person's face. It was Damon's face. I looked around and saw that we were on the floor and that it was early morning. When I looked back into his face I saw that he was awake. He had a dazzling smile on his face and I saw that he had blood around his lips. I reached my hand up to my neck, but didn't find any puncture marks on it, on either sides. I let out my breath that I didn't I kept locked inside of me since I saw the blood around his mouth.  
He lowered his mouth to mine and kissed me tenderly. I didn't push him away. I found out that I truly loved him last night. We seperated only a few millimeters apart, so I could look into his dark black eyes. They had a new sparkle to it. I smiled now and went deeper into his embrace. I didn't want to leavehis arms, even though my best friend was depending on me and my magickal abilities. I sighed and started to get up, but Damon tightened his hold on me.  
"Not yet, love, I need to tell you something." He called me 'love.' I smiled wider.  
"Tell me what?"  
"When you saw the blood around my mouth, and then you found out it wasn't your blood that I took, I just wanted to tell you, I would never do that if you don't want me to. I got up earlier and got blood from some of Stefan's stash at the house."  
"I think you'll know when I want you to do what you're saying."  
I saw him look into my eyes and made the want in them. He smiled brightly then and lowered his head and kissed me gently on my neck. I shivered with delight and urged him on. But he pulled back and shook his head 'no.' I pouted but nodded. I stood up from his embrace and walked kinda ungracefully to my bed and crawled in. I pulled the covers over my body and soon fell asleep. A few minutes later I felt Damon get into the beside me and I automatically scooted into his embrace.  
He kissed my cheek, his finger following, and said, "Goodnight, my beautiful princess." After that I fell asleep.  
~*~*~*~Serena's POV~*~*~*~*~*  
I was sleeping in Darien's arms when I heard a noise coming from the balcony. I opened my eyes and sat straight up gracefully in a few seconds flat. That was one of the ups in becoming a team with Elena. Or should I say Aunt Elena? I don't know. But anywho, I was looking around the room, but couldn't find anything. I went back to sleep in a matter of seconds after that.  
When I woke up the next morning I felt all warm. I opened my eyes and saw Darien looking down at me. I smiled, then he smiled and lowered his head to kiss me good morning. He always seemed to taste like chocolate whenever we kiss. The kiss started slowly, then began to get more passionate by the second. I felt Darien's tongue against my lips and admitted the entrance of it. By this time I have my legs wrapped around his waist wanting more. Darien stopped kissing me and I opened my eyes to look at him. His blue depths spoke much to me, and I nodded. He lowered his head kiss me and that morning we spent it in each others' arms.  
~~~~  
I woke up to a beeping noise a few hours later. I got out of the bed clumsily and found my communicator. I pressed the red light, which is Rei, and said,  
"What is it now?"  
"Demon at arcade! Hurry, please?"  
I nodded and turned the screen off. I quickly started to look for my brooch and found it in the pile of clothes by the bed. I opened it up and yelled, "Desiny Moon Power!" And I was surrounded by color. The colors of all of the scouts planets put together in a rainbow. I felt my body spinning while my bodysuit was forming on my body. I felt a shimmer on my forehead and I knew it was the cresant moon, my symbol as Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity. I felt my skirt form on my hips, and the bow tie at the small of my back. The gloves slithered their way up my arms to stop at my elbows. My boots formed and the transformation was complete.  
I posed my pose only for the effect and opened my eyes at last. What I found was Darien looking at me with a smile on his face. I punched him playfully on the arm and said,  
"Come on, transform, we gots a battle to go to."  
His smile got wider but he nodded. He reached out and out of no where, a rose appeared. And suddenly my Tuxedo Mask was standing in front of me. He looked at me through his half mask, that was silver by the way, and a spark sparkled in his eyes. I looked at him and gave him the 'if you look at me like that more we'll never get outta here, pretty boy' look.He looked a little shock, but took my hand and we were out of his apartment. We jumped down to the ground smoothly, and took off towards the arcade where Andrew used to work and now owns.  
We got there just as Rei was blasting it with some fire power. She nailed sqaure in the chest and knocked him down. She turned around and huffed out her breath.  
"Finally Sailor Moon and Tuxie have appeared in our mist." We blushed, but I put that aside and stood next to Elena, who looked a little pale. I looked at her questionably, but she shook her head. She nodded her towards the demon, and I saw him face to face. He looked a lot like Stefan. Wait a minute! It was Stefan! I looked back at Elena and I knew what I had to do. I had to heal him. I transformed back to regular Sailor Moon. I whipped out my healing wand and chanted the magic words to make it heal him inside and out. I felt Elena's power conjoin with mine to make it stronger and we healed him.  
He fell down to the ground with a moan. Elena rushed towards him.  
~*~*~*~Elena's POV~*~*~*~  
I rushed towards my love's side to catch him. I lowered him softly on the ground and looked up at his face. This seemed much too familiar. My memory went back to that day that Meredith, Bonnie, and I found him that well that Katherine had put him in. That bitch. After we took him back to his apartment in the house of Mrs. Flowers, he had looked that pale too. I remember telling, or rather lieing, about how Stefan was afraid of docters, and had agreed to have Bonnie's sister, Mary, check up on him. When the others left, I cut my finger on a piece of glass and put it to Stefan's mouth. After a few sips of my blood he came around. He tried to refuse my offer of blood, but I made him drink my blood.  
I have to do the same for him now. I don't care if I die, because I know I have enough of Stefan's blood in me that would keep me from truly dieing. Another memory came to me. The memory of how I died. I don't want to go into that right now, so I shook my head. I opened my eyes and looked at Stefan's face, and came to the conclusion.  
I detransformed, and asked Darien for a rose. He looked at me for a moment, trying to decide what to do probably, and then handed me a real rose with sharp thorns. I quickly cut my finger and put it to Stefan's mouth.  
I quietly whispered, "Come on Stefan, come on."  
He slowly was responding to the blood I gave to him so freely. He grabbed my wrist and was drinking more. I heard Serena gasp. I ignored her. Stefan opened his eyes fully now and looked into my eyes, then shook his head. He gave me my hand back, but not before he kissed my hand. He smiled up at me. I couldn't control the tears of happiness from streaming down my face as I embraced my one and only true love. He held on to me tightly, like he never wanted to let go of me. I felt the same towards him. I went back a little and looked into his eyes. He needed more blood. I pulled back my collar to my shirt, and offered it to him. Stefan looked into my eyes then back at my exposed neck, that already had punctured marks in from previous times. He leaned foward, and I held my breath for the stinging pleasure of that bite. It never came. I felt a soft kiss on my two puncture marks and more butterfly kisses up my neck, then on my cheeks, forehead, eyes, nose, I held my breath, and  
finally my mouth.  
He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and pulled me to him, to bring me closer to him. I then wrapped my arms around his neck to bring us even closer. I smiled into the kiss and I heard applause in the background. I think that day was one of the best days of my life, because I got back my Stefan.  
*~*~*~Damon's POV*~*~*~  
As I watched her sleeping face, I got a vision of some sorts. I saw my brother fall into Elena's arms with tiredness. I noticed that he was also pale. The vision disappeared and I was back to watching Bonnie sleep. I moved closer to her and started to kiss her neck softly. She began to stir when I was about to reach her nose. She turned around in my arms and smiled. I smiled back at her and said,  
"We need to go now."  
"Why?"  
"Because Elena needs our help."  
"I know that much. But what I don't know is why," she whispered.  
"Stefan was captured by the Queen of Hell, who also captured me. Luckily, though, Elena saved me from it by healing me with some new kind of power. She didn't really say where she got it from, but she told me that her new friends had almost the same powers," I whispered back.  
"Oh. But how would she be able to fight this Queen? Shs's no super hero or anything, right?"  
"Not that I know of."  
"Then we should get dressed and tell everyone we're going."  
"I don't think we should tell anyone where we are going. It's very dangerous, I think."  
"But..."  
"But nothing. Now let's get up before we do a repeat of last." I saw Bonnie blush at the mention of us making love last night. That was exactly what it was like. It was like coming home from a very long trip. I smiled and kissed her soflty on the lips. Then I got of bed before we got carried away. I grabbed my pants and stumbled out of the bed putting them on. I saw Bonnie get up and she put on her robe.  
I finally looked around the room and was suprised that it was small. The room had two full beds, two desks with many books on it, a computer, a stereo, a phone, a TV, and a closet filled with many clothes. I looked out the window and actually noticed my surroundings. I was in a dorm room at a college.  
I looked at Bonnie again and smiled. She smiled shyly back and was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. She looked at it and then back at me. I looked down at her body and quickly wrapped a robe, that was lying on the floor by my feet, around her nude body.  
"Thanks," she whispered quietly. Bonnie quickly went to the door and unlocked it. I looked around her and saw Matt.  
~*~*~*Matt's POV*~*~*~  
I whistled as I walked over to Bonnie's dorm room with daisies in my hand and a song in my heart. I nodded hellos to my friends as I reached her dorm complex. I waved at the police officer at the front desk on my way up the steps to her room. The stairs took too much time, so I went up them two at a time. Finally, I reached her floor. I practically threw the door open to the suite, and walked to her door.  
I heard murmuring coming from inside, but thought that it was the TV. I knocked and had to wait a few moments before the door opened. Bonnie stood there in her robe, with her red hair flying around her face and no make-up on. I quickly looked at my watch and saw that it was past noon on a Saturday morning. She's usually up by now. I looked past her to see if Meredith or somebody was in there with her. I was right, but it wasn't Meredith or any other person that I knew. It was someone from my past. It was Damon.  
*~*~*~*~Bonnie's POV~*~*~*  
I stepped back from my position and let Matt come into my room. Shutting the door quickly, I turned to look at Matt. He had daisies in his right hand and a fading smile as he looked from me to Damon and back at me. There was a few minutes of silence until Matt spoke.  
"Bonnie? What's going on."  
I looked at Damon and then at the floor. I heard Damon cough and I knew he was looking away out the window. Matt then strode across the room and took me by my arm and dragged me out of the room, slamming the door behind us. On the way out the door, Matt threw the flowers down on the floor in my room.  
"Bonnie, please tell me what happened in there?" he asked, pleading, and a sad look in his eye.  
"Do you want the truth from beginning to end?"  
"Yes," was my only answer.  
"Damon came to my room last night after a call that I got from Elena. She's fine by the way. Anyway, I invieted him into my room, and I thought he was going to do something to me, so I used one of those new spells I've been working on. It worked and he was pinned to the floor. He told me to trust and that he was here because of Elena." I took a breath and looked down at the floor trying to articulate the words in my head.  
"Why couldn't Stefan come instead of him?"  
"He was captured by and evil queen and the last I heard was they still haven't found him. Back to the story. We got into an arguement, and I kissed him. And this wasn't the first time this happened."  
Matt tried to say something but I put my hand up. I swallowed and took a deep breath. "Remember when you found us kissing that last time? Well, he was probably thinking about that and kissed me. On the lips. That's when I did the spell and then released him. The arguement wasn't really an arguement. It was really a discussion. I told him that you were my boyfriend, but I don't think he really cared. He looked down at my body, and you know my sleeping outfit, right? Well,then, I don't know why, but I kissed him back.... and....."  
"Yeah?"  
"We made love," I whispered softly.  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Three B - The Mistake  
  
*~*~*~Bonnie's POV~*~*~*  
There was a deafening silence until I heard the door quietly open and close. I looked up from the spot I was looking at on the floor and saw Damon standing there. After a few moments of hesitating, I took Damon's hand. I looked over at Matt and saw that he was looking strangely at Damon and my conjoined hands.  
Our hands were glowing brightly. I looked at Damon with a silent question in my eye.  
"I don't know what's going on, Bon, but I swear when we get to Elena and Stefan, we'll find out." That reminded of what I had to tell Matt and Meredith, today.  
"Matt, I hope you aren't mad at me right now, since, um, we're together and everything, but..." I paused and looked away from Damon's eyes in favor of Matt's. "But, I'm in love with Damon." Damon's hand tightened around mine and I took a deep breath that I seemingly had been keeping in.  
I heard Matt take a deep breath in and spoke for the first time since my confession.  
"Bonnie, don't worry about me, I will survive. (AN: song I will survive going through my head.) I survived when Elena and I split." He looked down at his feet and turned away. When Matt turned around at the door, I felt a tear roll down my cheek.  
"Have a good trip, Bon, tell Ele I miss her already. See ya later." And he was gone.  
*~*~*~Stefan's POV~*~*~*  
I smelled in Elena's scent as she slept peacefully. She was cuddled in my arms comfortably in Lita's guest room. Elena had told me what had happened during my time with the Hell queen. My memory of the place in Hell's foggy, but I still remember the smell of old and new blood and in the incredible ache in my chest for the need of blood and to see my Elena.  
After the confrontation with my brother everything is a blank. When I woke up, I was in the cell. The screams woke me up, I'm sure of it. The damn Queen made me watch what she did with the prisoners, and I shudder with the remembrance of it. They were whipped raw on their fronts and backs, then they were electrocuted; old and new torture techniques. The prisoners were of all sorts. Monsters, demons, immortals, and mortals, but the humans don't last very long, for one night equals one hundred years in hell. (AN: If you watch Buffy, you know what I'm talking about here)  
Once and a while the queen would take one of them as a lover, and then make them fight the Sailor Scouts. I was the last one she has sent in days.  
*~*~*~Darien's POV~*~*~*  
I was training with the Scouts when the sirens went off. I heard them first but I ignored them. Then Ami heard them. The rest of the Scouts heard them and ran towards the sound. I jumped into the air and flew to it. I saw the touble immediately. It was a demon, but this time it was female and we needed help. Badly.  
~*~*~*Damon's POV*~*~*~  
I held Bonnie close as she cried. She cried quietly over the mortal boy. I hoped that she knew I would never make her cry in saddness again. Soon, she stopped her tears and wiped her cheeks with the sleeve of her robe. She sniffled quietly and looked up at me. She smiled. A genuine, cheerful smile. Her eyes lit up, and I could see a glimmer. I smiled back and kissed her gently. Our lips danced together in a passionate flurry and I felt myself lose it. I pulled away gently and looked Bonnie.  
"Oh, yeah. I think I should call Meredith on her cell phone. She's with Alaric (AN: ok, if you've read the book don't get all pissed or anything. I do not remember that dude's name in the books!) this afternoon." She walked towards the dresser and picked up the phone. She sat down after she dialed a number.  
"Hello? Mere? It's Bonnie. I have to tell you something... I'm going to leave for Tokyo, Japan this afternoon with Damon... I know, but.... Meredith, I have to go, Ele needs me... oh shut up... no you are not coming with me... I promise I'll be careful... Hang on." She stood up and walked towards me. "Meredith wants to talk to you."  
Bonnie handed the telephone to me. I reached for it and I made sure I brushed her fingers with mine. I smiled quickly towards her and said in the phone, "Hi Meredith."  
"Hi, Damon. Killed anyone lately? I don't care. But before I let you go, I want you to promise me that you will never, ever, ever, ever, ever hurt either Bonnie or Elena, or so help me God I will personally hunt you down and drive a f*****g wooden stake into your heart without a single regret about it. Is that clear?" Wow.  
"Crystal," I responded dryly. I hung up and turned back to Bonnie. She was packing her bags quickly. She looked up at me and said, "Let's go."  
End of Part Three B  
  
Part Four - The Beginning of the End  
  
~~Serena's POV  
  
I looked into the woman's eyes as I layed on the rough ground, sweat dripping down my cheeks. I closed my eyes for a second and opened them back up. Elena needed to get here quickly, because I won't be able to defeat this woman before she comes. I had to distract her.  
  
I stood, wobbling a little, and looked at my enemy straight in the eye. She coward away from my glare, it seemed, for a brief second, but her eyes flashed red. The symbols on her head were flashing brightly. 666. I noticed it for the first time and recognized it. The Devil's symbol was on her forehead. I shook my head for a brief second and looked around myself. All around, I saw my fellow scouts, my future daughter closest to me and Rei on the other side. I felt the tears start to stream down my cheeks, but I tried to shake them away. I couldn't use the Silver Crystal, I just couldn't, not this time. I saw my love by the tree and praised the heavens he was unhurt and safe. He looked at me and half smiled. He gave me my strength I needed to distract her. I took a deep, calming breath and closed my eyes. I started to spin slowly in a circle while pouring most of my strength into a point. My feet stopped suddenly and I opened my eyes. What I saw scared my. She was holding me  
by my throat. That's when it happened. Elena came.  
  
~~Elena's POV  
  
I got Serena's message. It was quick and simple. I had to get to the park -- quickly. But I can't. Not without Bonnie, for I need her help. I looked around the bedroom of my suite and saw Stefan sleeping on the bed. My smile, with which was a frown for the past hour, became known. I had to wait. I know it was only going to be a few more minutes. Just as the thought went, I heard a loud knock on the door. It was Bonnie and Damon; I just know it. Running to the door, I opened it and saw Damon about to knock again. I looked past him and saw Bonnie.  
  
I grabbed her hand and drew her into the room. I said a quick 'come in' for Damon and closed the door behind him. Dragging both of them inside, I told them what was going on in a quickened breath.  
  
"We have to help them. Serena can't destroy her without me."  
  
"Be right back," Bonnie said and she got her bag. I got up quickly and woke Stefan with a kiss. He opened his eyes and groaned.  
  
"I know honey, but we have to fight her." I helped him up and handed him his clothes. We walked back to Bonnie and Damon and saw them in a heated embrace. I cleared my throat and they broke apart. Bonnie looked at me with a brilliant smile.  
  
"I know how to destroy her." Finally!! "But we have to weaken her for two months before we do anything." Oh man.  
  
"What should we do to weaken her, then?" I ask, impatient for an answer.  
  
She looked down at the book and said, "You have to do the 'Incantation of Morgana' while gripping her hand. It's not that hard. It's short compared to some incantations. All you have to say is - "Morgana, hear my plea. Take away this coward's powers and bring them to me. For a two month-and a day period make her weak and make me strong!" It's quite easy." She looked up at me.  
  
I took a deep breath and sighed. Then closed my eyes and transformed. I could tell I looked different, but that might be something having to do with the whole knowledge of how to defeat the Queen at last. The look on Bonnie's face was priceless. I've never seen her so stunned before. Damon looked a little suprised, but kept a cool face. Stefan had a look of proudness on his face. He too had transformed and he looked very handsome indeed. I took his hand in mine and turned toward the door.  
  
When we got there, I saw the scene I so hoped I wouldn't be seeing. Almost all the scouts were injured and bleeding profusely. I stepped away from my friends and took a deep breath. I gathered almost all my energy, sent toward the evil queen, and knocked her down. Sailor Moon fell to the ground sof with a little help from me, and ran towards me, meeting me half way. I hugged her, but pushed her gently away.  
  
"I have to do this now. Please don't interfere." Then I took off in a run towards the fallen queen. When I was three feet from her, I built an energy circle around myself. I took a deep breath and plunged foward towards the queen. I grabbed her wrist and screamed in shock. She wasn't fallen at all. She struck me with power unknown to me. Through my pain, I yelled, "MORGANA! Hear MY plea! Take away this evil's powers and bring them to me. For a two month- and a day period make HER weak and make ME STRONG! BY THE GODDESS WE BOTH WORSHIP, HELP ME! YOU MUST HELP ME OR OUR BELOVED WORLD WILL COME TO AN END! PLEASE!" And there was a loud crack and everything went black.  
  
~~  
  
When I woke up, Bonnie was over me and rubbing her fingers around my temple. I saw Stefan's worried eyes and smiled slowly at him. I tried to sit up, but the world began to tilt. Both Stefan and Bonnie caught me. I became more comfortable in Stefan's arms and looked up to see Serena. She had tears in her eyes. I tried to sit up and was successful. I pulled her into my arms and held onto her. We both cried. After a few minutes we let up and I went back to look in her face. She smiled at me and stood up. Then Rei came crashing towards me and we hugged tightly. After receiving hugs from all of the scouts and Darien, I looked to Stefan, Bonnie, and Damon. My best friends from my hometown. I went to them and pulled them into my arms. I whispered 'thank you' into both Bonnie's and Damon's ears and kept my hold on Stefan. We both held on like our lives depended on it. We pulled back a few breaths apart and came crashing back into a kiss.  
  
A few minutes later we broke apart and turned towards our friends. They smiled at us and were cheering. Then that died down and stepped away from Stefan.  
  
"Thank you. My friends, thank you. This next few months we are going to work our butts off to defeat this queen once and for all. In the name of Destiny." And I put my hand in the middle of the circle.  
  
"In the name of the Moon".... Serena's hand  
  
"In the name of the future Moon".... Rini's hand  
  
"In the name of Mercury".... Amy's hand  
  
"In the name of Venus".... Mina's hand  
  
"In the name of Mars".... Rei's hand  
  
"In the name of Jupiter".... Lita's hand  
  
"In the name of Saturn".... Hotaru's hand  
  
"In the name of Uranus".... Amara's hand  
  
"In the name of Neptune".... Michelle's hand  
  
"And in the name of Pluto".... Trista's hand.  
  
The light around us glimmered a mix of our planet colors and then went back into us. Yes this will be the longest two months in our lives.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Rei's POV  
  
It's been a month now. Oh, it's been torture. Our practicing goes on for hours, and then stops for classes and such. It's strange. When I saw Damon again, the memories didn't seem to flood right back. They stayed where they belonged. The other day I got him and this Bonnie heavily making-out in the Great Fire room. It kind of suprised me.  
  
Chad has been wondering again about me. Since there's so many more people at the Temple each day. Every time he brings it up, I have to kiss him. It's only way for him to forget what he was going to say. I'm still wondering when we're going to attack this queen. I've asked Elena many times, but she never answers me.  
  
~~Elena's POV  
  
I wiped the sweat that was dripping into my eyes and sat down. This power inside of me was somewhat bearable, but it was hard to control it sometimes. I put my head into my bent knees and sighed. It's been a month and a half and I still haven't mastered that witch's powers. I punched the floor with the thought. Then I heard footsteps enter the room and I knew it was Stefan.  
  
The thought of him made me smile. He was always there for me. I looked up to see him right in front of me with a smile and a new water bottle that I had asked for a few hours ago. I took it from him and said a quick 'thank you.' I took a gulp from it. And another. And another until it was all gone. I set it aside and stood up from my seat on the floor.  
  
Stefan took me in his arms and held me in his arms. I smelled fresh leaves on him and smiled even more. He must have gone hunting. I tilted my head and pecked his lips to his. He deepend it. I slowly pulled away and shook my head.  
  
"Not now, honey. I don't know if I'll hurt you."  
  
Stefan nodded solemnly and sighed. "After all of this is over, I'll kiss you for a very long time, non-stop," I promised to him. His face brightened somewhat and walked slowly towards the door, with me still in his arms. I let him lead me.  
  
When I got outside, I gasped. Everyone that I knew, even my family, was there. I looked up at Stefan and smiled gleefully. He smiled back. I looked around at the center of the Temple and it was decorated like a fairy tale. There were white lights strung everywhere and tables lined the walls. Then what suprised me most was the church-looking center of it. There were chairs in rows and columns and then there was an 'alter.' I gasped at the meaning of it. Then I saw and actual Catholic priest stepping out of one the sliding doors. That's somewhat ironic, don't ya think. That a Catholic priest was at a Japanese Temple. A very Japanese Temple I might add.  
  
Serena and Bonnie pulled me away from Stefan and took me to a room where I saw a beautiful white dress hanging. I turned towards my friends and noticed someone was missing.  
  
"Where's Meredith?" I asked Bonnie.  
  
"She'll be here in a few minutes. She just had to get OUR dresses." Oh.  
  
A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Meredith appeared. I flung myself at her. We hugged for a few seconds before she pulled away and said, "Let's get you ready." And the preparation of myself began.  
  
An hour later, I was ready. They picked up roses that was by the door and stood in a line, one after the other. The left and I was by myself to walk down the aisle. All of a sudden, a clap a thunder was heard and I woke up. It was a dream.  
  
~~~~  
  
~~Stefan's POV  
  
I ran to the temple to see if Elena was all right. She's been in there for over four hours now. As I slid open the doors, Elena came running towards me. I saw tears on her cheeks, but they were dried. I held her to me as she trembled in my arms.  
  
"Ele? What's wrong?"  
  
"I had a dream. A wonderful dream. We were getting married here and everyone was here. Even Aunt Judith and Margaret. Meredith and Alaric too. Ohh, it was soooooooo wonderful. Then I woke up." She took a deep breath and said after a minute, "We have to attack the queen on the full moon. That's when the powers that are in me will be the strongest."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Then we have two more days until then," I muttered looking at the sky. The moon looked like it was almost full, except a corner of it was still covered.  
  
"I'll tell everyone we're attacking then. And I do know where she is." One moment she was in my arms, the next, she was out of them walking towards the main house of the temple, where everone was waiting. Quickly, I followed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
~~Darien's POV  
  
It was when I was lying in bed with Serena in my arms when the telephone rang. All of a sudden, I knew that this was the last peaceful moment in a long time. The ringing woke Serena up and she bolted toward the shrilling.  
  
When I got there, she was silently crying. The quiet tears falling down her face; the word 'no' forming on her mouth. I suddenly knew dread. This was it. We were in the final hours of peace.  
  
After Serena calmned down, she told me, "Elena's in the hospital. The docters don't know what's happening to her..." She stopped to regain her breath. "They think she might be dieing from something that's in her body." That was like a quiet bomb in my ears. Then suddenly I was filled with a rush. We had to get to the hospital quickly. Serena and I quickly ran around my apartment getting ourselves ready and we were off in the car. We got there in five minutes; usually it takes fifteen minutes but I was hell on wheels that morning."  
  
The sight that greeted us was eleven sad people roaming around the waiting room. Quickly as she possibly could, Serena was surrounded by her scouts. They, mainly Rei, told Serena what was happened to Elena. I looked at Stefan and went to him to, I don't know, comfort him or something. Stefan was shaking, and he was muttering under his breath. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I think it was an old type of religious Italian prayers.  
  
I shook his shoulder and he came back to the world. All he said was, "We must kill this bitch before she does anymore harm."  
  
I nodded my consent and we headed towards Damon, who was comforting the little witch named Bonnie. Elena and her were best friends and I think all the males within this proximity wanted hurt that so-called queen until she screamed with pain and died.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~Elena's POV  
  
I was in so much pain. All around me, I felt fire. And it hurt. It hurt like non-other. I wanted out. I wanted Stefan. I wanted that evil bitch to pay for my pain. SHE diserves this -- not me. I was hell bent.  
  
Then I heard a noise on my left, then on my right, or was it the other way around? I don't know. Everything is a blur. Then I heard chanting. Words of healing were swarming into my body. And I was grateful.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~Rei's POV  
  
Bonnie and I made a wonderful team. As our hands folded above Elena's head and chest, saying words of healing -- me in Japanese, Bonnie in Gaelic. I felt power rise. It made me want to burst with wonder.  
  
I looked into Elena's face and saw a smile start to form and her eyes started to flutter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~Bonnie's POV  
  
I saw Elena's eyes starting to open and vigorously started my chant again. Then I heard her moan and her eyes opened completely. Rei and I stopped chanting and we both did a rune on her forehead and chest for healing.  
  
She was up. The doctor came and she smiled at Elena. Then she turned toward me. Her eyes were slanted and her eyes almond. Her aura radiated warmness and good. The doctor smiled and nodded at me. She approved. Then she checked Elena's monitors and sighed.  
  
"This young lady needs to stay here for at least two more days for observation," the doctor commented and left the room with Elena's charts.  
  
As soon as the door closed, those of us who were inside her room, heard Elena say, "You must defeat her tonight." The room was silent.  
  
**End of Part Four  
  
...To be continued until I get my ass in gear and work on it. 


End file.
